Almost Is Never Enough
by failed giraffe
Summary: 'Hampir' tidak pernah cukup untuk kita berdua, kita memang cocok tapi satu fakta yang semua orang tau dan menyebabkan kata 'hampir' muncul. broken ChanBaek/baekyeol slight!HunBaek,ChanLu


Almost Is Never Enough

Cast:

-Chanyeol Park

-Baekhyun Byun

-find bye ur self;p

Gerne: sad,romance,friendship, and shoinen-ai

Rated: aman nyaman dan tentram/g

Length: Songfict yang super singkat:v

Summary: 'Hampir' tidak pernah cukup untuk kita berdua, kita memang cocok tapi satu fakta yang semua orang tau dan menyebabkan kata 'hampir' muncul.

Warn: its yaoi/boys love if u don't like yaoi jst click ext frm ma fanfict. Ini kayaknya lebih bisa di bilang curhatan hati ceye jadi mohon map jika dialognya mungkin cuman segede upil/g

Back Song [Almost Is Never Enough-Ariana Grande ft Nathan Sykes]

Failed Giraffe proudly present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

I'd like to say we gave it a try

I'd like to blame it all on life

Maybe we just weren't right

But that's a lie

That's a lie

Yo wassap minna Watashi wa Chanyeol desu hehe gue sok sokan bahasa Jepang ye? Au dah biarin yang penting gue hepi gue lagi duduk sendirian di bangku taman deket kampus perih ye serasa jones gue;; , jadi gini gais gue mau cerita soal kisah cinta gue yang bisa di bilang nyess/?-apabatdahcey- lu semua harus denger kalo ga gue tabok/g gue tuh suka sama seseorang namanya tuh Byun Baekhyun ato biasa di panggil baekhyun/baekkie/baekpuppy/ bekyun/bacon/biyonsi-gakidingdoang- . Gue sebenernya bingung gais hubungan gue sama dia itu ngambang apa mungkin kita berdua ga cocok yah? Tapi gue merasa itu salah gue sama dia cocok kok kata kata orang yang bilang gue ga cocok itu semuanya bohong, gue tau gue keliatan egois karena bilang gini kan? Tapi gue ngerasa ga ada salahnya jadi egois untuk sekali aja.

And we can deny it as much as we want

But in time our feelings will show

Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

But the truth is everyone knows

Oh, almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me

The way I wanted you

Maybe we wouldn't be two world apart

But right here in each others arms

Well we almost, we almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough

Gue sama dia bisa menyangkal semau kita atas perkataan gue sama baekhyun ga cocok tapi waktu bakalan tunjukkin perasaan gue sama dia tapi cepat atau lambat gue berdua bakalan heran kenapa dulu gue sama dia nyerah? Padahal kan kita berdua cocok satu sama lain tapi sekali lagi kenyataan pahit yang semua orang tau 'hampir' itu ga pernah cukup untuk seseorang menjalin hubungan karena mereka hanya nyaris jatuh cinta. Coba waktu dulu gue tau kalo sebenernya dia pengen gue jadi pacarnya sama kaya harapan gue mungkin gue sama dia lagi duduk di taman ini berduaan pacaran romantis romantisan sambil pelukan tapi gue sama baekhyun cuman hampir tau apa itu cinta tapi hampir itu ga pernah cukup.

If I could change the world overnight

There'd be no such thing as goodbye

You'll be standing right where you were

And we'd get the chance we deserve

And we can deny it as much as you want

But in time our feelings will show

Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

But the truth is everyone knows

Oh, almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me

The way I wanted you

Maybe we wouldn't be two world apart

But right here in each others arms

Well we almost, we almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough.

Coba gitu gue bisa ngerubah dunia dalam semalam cuman sayangnya ceye ga bisa gais;( ceye bukan Tuhan #ceyerapopo #ceyegelo #ceyebutuhbekyun #ceyebutuhcinta /? –jerapah rusuh gila yah gais? Ayem coriw bae;3 – coba gitu bisa mungkin ga ada namanya perpisahan baekyun pasti berdiri di depan bangku taman ini dan kita dapet kesempatan buat mempersatukan cinta kitah/g –ceyealay,tapiguekayaknyalayjuga- mau bekyun sangkal sesuka hatinya tentang pendapat kalo kita ga cocok pun kayaknya percuma karena seperti yang gue bilang kenyataannya semua orang tau kalo kita hanya hampir saling jatuh cinta tapi sekarang ceye sadar kalo cintanya ceye cuman buat bekyun seorang;'3 tapi yang namanya penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir.

"Annyeong Chanyeollie~" orang yang kita bicarakan muncul juga

"Nado Baekby,kau kesini untuk apa?"

"Aku? Aku kesini karena melihatmu duduk, aku ingin bergabung dengan chanyeollie menikmati angin sore. Yeollie ngapain duduk sendiri?"

"Ah arra, aku di sini kan karena baekby sedang ada kelas jadi tidak bisa menemaniku tadi menikmati angin sore bersama seperti biasa jadinya aku duduk sendiri tadi"

"Kenapa tidak minta di temani Luhannie hyung?"

"Xiao lu-ge kan sedang di Beijing"

"Ah Iya aku lupa hehe" cengiran itu masih sama seperti yang dulu tak ada yang berubah darimu selain perasaanmu

"Ah iya baek, besok kau anniv yang ke 2 bulan kan dengan Sehun?"

"Heung ne Yeollie"

"Chukkae ne Baekby~"

"Ne gomawoyo Yeollie~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu buat gue deg degan dari dulu.

"Baekkie hyung"

"Oh rupanya pangeran Sehun telah menjemput tuan putri Baekby ne? pergilah sana"

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL KAU JAHIL SEKALI SEHUNNIE TOLONG AKU" mukanya yang blushing ketika ku goda tapi sayang sekali dia bukan miliku

"Waeyo hyung? Kau di jahili Chanchan hyung lagi ne? kekeke" tapi milik sepupuku Oh Sehun

"Yak Sehunnie kenapa menertawaiku juga ish "

"Habisnya kau sangat lucu hyung ketika di jahili, ah iya chanchan hyung aku culik baekkie ne annyeong~"

"Ne Sehun-ah jaga dia baik baik janan sampai hilang wkwk"

"Pasti hyung wkwk"

Satu satunya cara yang bisa gue lakuin saat ini yah cuman ngikhlasin kata orang bahwa gue sama baekby ga bisa menyatu dan gue ga cocok sama dia gue bakal belajar buat lupain dia ikhlasin dia sama Sehun dan coba buat cinta sama Luhan ge dengan sepenuh hati gue ga bisa egois gue ga mau buat orang tersakiti walaupun gue sakit biarlah sakitnya gue rasain sendiri asal orang orang yang gue sayang bisa bahagia dan tersenyum dengan tulus, tantangan gue saat ini yah belajar ngeikhlasin hal yang udah terjadi dan mencintai luhan ge sepenuh hati-asikbahasanye- sampai ketemu gais cerita cinta gue cuman segini doang sama baekby, kalo mau tau tentang hubungan gue sama Luhan ge kedepan silahkan minta si cebol untuk buatin sekuelnya okeh tengkiyu udah mau dengerin cerita gue si ya gais~

Ini ff terjadi begitu saja/? Di saat lemes lemesnya gue nunggu bedug wkwk btw kalo mau dapet feelnya silahkan di donlot lagunya bagi yang belum denger:3 jangan lupa ripiyu juseyow'3'

Big thanks buat: **uljangleo** orang pertama yang ngeripiu under the moon dan nasib oh nasib

Buat [**tempatkusembunyi**] [**uwow**] [**amaxxing**]

Gue terharu banget ada yang fav,ripiu ff gaje gue hik makasih banyak gais/cipok basah/g

Big lope

Failed Giraffe_


End file.
